Who’s That Man
by Digital Tempest
Summary: [Standalone] Stephanie has an unhealthy ‘obsession’ with Y2J she muses on some of the reasons why that might be.


**title:** Who's That Man

**author:** Tempest

**email:** tempest@thatbitch.com

**disclaimer:** I don't own any persons or personas recognizable from the WWFE. They are owned by Vince McMahon, Titan Sports, and whoever else. I also do not own the rights to the song 'Who's That Man'. The rights to that song is owned by Xscape. I don't make any money off this. This is solely for entertainment purpose; no copyright infringement intended.

**song:** Who's That Man by Xscape – The Mask Soundtrack

*

_//Know, don't you wanna know, don't you wanna know  
Know, who's that man?//_

Stephanie watched him as he sprung back off the rope and landed on Rob Van Dam pinning him for the three count. She slowly let out the breath that she had been holding as Earl Hebner held his hand up in victory. He snatched the Hardcore belt from Earl and left the ring hastily. He held his belt in one hand and used his other to cover his side protectively. He stumbled up the ramp blindly. She moved away from the curtain; she didn't want him to know that she had been watching him.

She stood nonchalantly by a crate as he came backstage. He stopped and put his hands on his knees and took a couple of breaths. She couldn't help eyeing him; he was her own personal Adonis. He just didn't know it, yet. She noticed how his hair curled up and fell into his face when he sweat. She found it adorable. He stood up straight up suddenly; Stephanie jumped and turned away from him. She had almost been caught. 

"Hello, Stephanie." He said nastily as he neared her.

"Hello, Jericho." Stephanie responded just as nastily. She couldn't let him get the one up on her.

"Who, I'm sorry, I meant what did you do today?"

"Nothing that's any of your concern." Stephanie said wishing she could be wittier. He smirked at her and continued down the hallway cradling his title lovingly, like it was a piece of gold.

_//He's got a different little style than other men today,  
He does his thing with a swing.  
And everything you see him do is in a different way,  
You never ever seen before.//_

She didn't know when this little crush on him started. She just knew that it had grown obsession to morbid infatuation. Sometimes when she really sat down and thought about it, it made her sick. She was a married woman fantasizing over a man who wanted nothing to do with her. She couldn't blame her fascination with Chris Jericho on her husband. Hunter was nothing but good to her. That's what made it worse.

It was just something about Chris that fueled her 'obsession'. He wasn't like many other wrestlers; he had an enigma all his own. He was charismatic and clever. He had an ego that rivaled The Rock's, but he still held a certain niceness about him that made him more approachable than The Rock.  He always seemed to be coming up with some new and innovative way to tantalize the crowd. They loved him… and she loved him.

"What did Jericho say to you?" Hunter asked.

"Nothing important just being his usual assholish self." Stephanie responded, rolling her eyes.

"Are you ready to go?" Hunter asked hugging Stephanie from behind. She wished that he was Chris.

"Yeah, I am."

_//He's not your ordinary slick uptown type of brother,  
Don't think twice 'cause you'll never find another.  
Because the man behind the mask,  
You've never ever seen him before.//_

On the ride back to the hotel, Stephanie stared idly out the window musing on, who else, Chris. He treated her like the scum of the earth, but she still wanted him. How twisted was that? She wondered who he was behind the mask; she wondered what it would be like to really know him, to know his secrets and his deepest fears. She wondered if anyone was that close to him. Did he let anyone behind his overconfident, conceited mental wall?

She entertained these fantasies that he was really some overly compassionate soul who needed someone to love him, and he was looking for someone to call his own. In her dreams, she was that someone that he needed; she pretended that she was the only one who could fill the void in his heart. She knew that was wishful thinking on her part. She would never have him, but she would always have her dreams.

_//He's got the flava to do his his thang,  
He's got something everybody wish they had,  
And something tells me you don't wanna make him mad,  
No you don't, no you don't, no you don't.//_

She had just made love with her husband and pretended that he was another man. She lay in the bed still thinking of him. Hunter was snoring quietly beside her. She got out of the bed easily; she didn't want to wake Hunter from his peaceful slumber. She needed something to drink, her throat was parched. She picked up the complimentary ice bucket and exited the room.

She spotted him the minute she walked out to door; a lump instantly formed in her throat. He was at the end of the hallway, clad in only a pair of sweatpants; his golden mane framed his face angelically. She could hear him cursing loudly at the drink machine; she saw him kick it angrily. She walked over to where he was as casually as she could; she began to scoop ice slowly into the bucket slowly. Chris barely glanced at her.

"Sonuvabitch." He swore again. He punched it; then grabbed his fist in pain.

"Jericho, can you stop abusing the machines? My dad can't keep paying for your bad luck with machinery."

"Why don't you mind your own fucking business, Stephanie?" Chris asked annoyed.

"I would if I didn't have to use that machine. Step aside, Jericho."  Stephanie said waving him aside. She put her coins into the machine and pressed the button for Sprite. Two sodas came falling out of the machine. She picked both of them up. She thrust Chris's drink at him, smugly. "All it took was that special touch."

_//Know, don't you wanna know, don't you wanna know  
Know, who's that man?//_

"You mean that same touch you use with your customers. Oh, I got you." Chris said meanly.

"I'm real tired of your shit, Jericho." Stephanie spat at him. Chris got right in her face.

"What are you going to do about it?" Chris sneered in her face.

She didn't know why she did it; she should have just walked away, but the temptation was too great. She leaned in and kissed Chris on the lips. He jumped back from her. She expected to see a look of love flash through his eyes; she expected him to take her into his arms and kiss her passionately. Instead, she got a look of disgust from him. 

"Ugh, Stephanie. What the hell is wrong with you? I got to get out of here, this is too weird." He said pushing past her roughly. Stephanie stood there motionless. 

That wasn't how it was suppose to happen. He was suppose to realize that she was his one true love. She bit her lip as she tried to bite back the bitter tears of rejection that stung her eyes. She turned and frowned in the direction he had disappeared into. She would make him hers… or he'd feel the wrath of Stephanie.

-fin

*

**author's notes:** I conformed! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, I conformed. I said that I wouldn't write a smoochy dreamers fic, and what do I go and do? I mean I have nothing personal against people who write them. They're pretty good, but I said I wouldn't do it. Look what I go off and do! You did this to me. =( This is it, no more! So, I punished you with a sad ending. * nods* Yep! Okay, enough with my inane ramblings that have nothing to do with nothing. 


End file.
